Starlight
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Raven is a former vampire princess on the run from her own kingdom's guards; she has a lot of enemies and is broken-hearted about her lover betraying her for power. A certain southern gentleman can heal her inner wounds but will she let go of herself to love again? (R&R) Jasper/OC (Rated T for possible lemon and light kissing)
1. Chapter 1

_Raven _

Running away was what I did, rustling through the branches of the forest carrying a duffel bag, all the way from Austria to this forestry place. I was hiding under a cave up the rocks; it was tiring, running from the evils of my past. I looked out of the cave to see the greenery of the forest; it was beautiful, trees like magnificent giants towering over the other features, pure beauty and grace as I was washing the dirt and mud of my face in a large bowel of water I found, after a few falls and trips into the dirt, the water showed my reflection, clean cut features, masses of midnight black hair, sunset orange eyes, pale porcelain skin, perfect shaped lips, nose and jawline, canine pointy teeth was shining, it was the only reminder of my evil past. My eyes would turn ocean blue if I was emotional because I had to leave my trusty pixie Lulu behind in Portland to set her free which was for the best, there was a home feeling to it since it was a small cave. Lulu was not just my adviser or helper but she was like a sister to me, something that I never had living in a society where everyone cared about themselves, it wasn't the only thing I missed about her. After drinking a lot of rabbit blood. I jumped out of the cave, filled with the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I was standing on the ground with my duffel bag in hand, it seemed like the beginning of a new journey even though it was pointless anyways. However I dashed through the forest as fast as a moving bullet until I jumped over a gorge to the other side, it smelt like mostly animal blood as it could be a vampire territory judging by the smell. The forest had smaller trees than before so I ran. A meadow caught my orange eye, sunlight piercing through the leaves so I sat on the dry grass to think about the past.

My past was sinful. I was a princess of a vampire kingdom called _The Dark Ruins_, daughter of the king Dorian Moonstone and the queen Audrina Lake, it was unfair that I had to share the throne with my cousin Miranda because she was an only child as well; she was more beautiful in person with long blonde curls, crimson red eyes, pale white skin and had a figure that would make humans melt. I had a lover called Kane Ennis, a bitter vampire that never socialised with other girls; he was a handsome young man with a long black ponytail, red eyes, pale skin and a smile to remember. Kane and I were inseparable until I caught him flirting with Millie Garner, a childlike vampire with a deceitful nature. I did something that almost destroyed the fabric of my vampiric society. I only did it because I had caught Kane and Millie kissing at a family ball, the way he kissed her seemed real and loving. I couldn't accept it for a few seconds but after an hour he dumped me. Fury was the most dangerous feeling I had because I could do what no sane vampire could do in this state of mind.

The beauty and innocence of Millie charmed Kane; I was unhappy and lovelorn. I went down to the castle dungeons to release Vanessa, a werewolf that was only prisoned because she fell in love with a vampire that was exiled. Using my fury over Kane and Millie had fuelled me into helping someone of my enemy species. It was a hard task but I got her out of the back of the castle, where the dark forest was and the mountains, it was a great feeling to defy all of the rules until my father realised that his circus dog was gone along with his unruly daughter, therefore he went out his best vampire henchmen to come after us, even men and women werewolves wanted to kill her for betraying their rules. I had to mask myself and Vanessa in order to escape, it worked as my recklessness reunited her with her vampire lover Martin forever, the wolves and vampires had just missed her but I got away on a small speed boat with Lulu, who had been waiting for two hours. Until I reached Portland, more guards were looking for me so I left my pixie in a cave in the mountains to be safe.

After that event that I ruined my family's reputation, well the journey from Austria to here ended. I was kicked out of my throne as it belonged to Miranda now. I was still running away from the vampire henchmen, apparently the werewolf ones were killed by neighbouring vampires. If I was caught then I was dead full stop, it's not like I have anything to live for, everything I loved and cherished was mouldy and sour. I was running into a cave as soon as I heard mumbling and gruff voices, it was a couple of henchmen. I masked myself not to get caught.

"Have you seen her yet?" the first henchman said gruffly

"No sir" the second henchman replied

"Master Kane will not be pleased with our results""  
"Portland and Seattle are the only places she is linked with"

"Princess Miranda wants Raven dead"

"Girls and their jealous mood swings"

"No times for jokes on our future queen, we have to find her by tonight"

"What if we can't find her" the third henchman complained

"We'll look in the La Push reservation"

"It's strictly forbidden"

"Why"

"It belongs to shapeshifters, not from our society""

"They will not communicate with us vampires" the fourth henchman said smartly

"Never mind"

"We have to keep looking"

"The pesky bitch"

"She must have developed her powers by now"  
"At 18, fully developed

"That's not good for us"

"Where did the pixie go?"

"I have sent some men in Portland"

"Why do we need the pixie for?"

"She can give us information"

"We'll handle her tomorrow"

"Master Sullivan will accompany us"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, they were threatening to capture Lulu just to get information that she promised to protect with her life. I smiled at their expense of failure for not being able to find me. I knew Miranda, Kane, Millie and that arrogant pig Mack Sullivan wanted me dead as well since it all made sense. I had to get out of the cave, without causing a distraction that will get me killed. The fear of it excited me, adrenaline started to build up inside of me, raging with excitement and fear of my life, my heart was pounding faster than usual. I got two wooden stakes out of my socks then rushed to stake each henchman that was there, all turned into ash after killing. After I killed them all, a withering shadow of green eyes and black hair was haunting me, it must be a vision of mine. The sun was going down, slowly. I lay on the grass of the meadow, leaving my duffel bag on the side, whist lying down to look at the sunset, shades of orange, yellow and some shades of pink in between the other prominent colours, it was beautiful as the midnight blue sky appeared, starts moving from one part of the sky to another. I was spotting one star after another as they were all in light colours; mint green, yellow, blue and pink were hovering over me and the lights appeared in front of me.

It was impossible to see luminous light come to life. I hear a strange velvet voice somewhere, it whispered _'I love you'_, the joy I got from Kane saying it was like it was going to last forever. I sat up, looking at my duffel bag in the moonlight where the sun glimmers in the day. I was alone as I saw a person, it was a guy, and he was lying down where the light shone. He was beautiful with honey blonde hair touching his angelic face; his features were as if they had been crafted by angels, eyes like golden fire focused on me when he sat up, slightly muscular, tall, lean and was wearing white. My heart stopped at that moment, no damn, way, this is not what I think it is. He came closer to me, as frightening as it was he gave me a white rose, symbolism of purity and good nature, his ice cold fingers were brushed against mine, feeling the chills and warmth of the stroking, it was tingly at first bit it found it uncomfortable. My grandmother Katrina always said that I had a natural grace.

"What are you doing here?" he said quietly

"Star watching" I replied

"It's quite unusual"

"Why"

"You are only a stranger so why are you here"

"I ran away"

"I shouldn't pry"

"That serves you right"

"I can't help but stare at you" he said as he pressed his lips onto my hand

"I'm quite a catch"

"It's like your kind of beauty doesn't exist"

"You're not bad yourself"

"Where are you staying?"

"Somewhere"

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"To be honest, no"

"Stay with me and my family"

"I'm a stranger and no good"

"I want you to stay"

"I'll give it a go"

"I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Jasper Hale"

"Raven Lake"

"It's a pretty name"

"I'm royalty, used to be"

"What"

"I did something good due to heartbreak"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm so over it"

"Do you want to know about my past?"

"Go for it, if you want to"

"I was a solider in the civil war; in the Texas cavalry until I was sent to do a job then I met someone beautiful"

"Civil war, that means you're no older than my dad"

"Got a sense of humour"

"Don't stop, carry on angel boy"

"Her name was Mariam she knew that I was a great use to her then she turned me"

"She reminds me of Millie"

"Who"

"Forget it"

"She wanted me to train her newborns to fight for territories because back them she was power hungry for all of them but i fed on the forbidden supplement, forcing myself to come to terms with my abilities""  
"Careful with that" I said as he carried my duffel bag, he couldn't stop staring at me

"She only used me as a puppet"

"Sorry about that" I said as I had a strange feeling inside of me to embrace him, it felt different as it did with Kane as it knew him so well but this guy was nothing compared to Kane

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable" he said as I let him go

"What can you do?"

"I can feel what other people feel and even control them"

"What am I feeling if so smart?"

"Confusion, sorrow, joy, sadness and deep down, there is love"

"I will never love again"

"It might be possible"

I sort of liked how Jasper was a gentleman, it was rare for vampires to be nice to strangers especially if they were pretty girls like me, he carried my bag carefully not to damage my clothes inside of the bag along with my diary, it seemed that he might have a thing for me. Trotting away from the meadow, lied a shadow but I glimpsed red eyes and black hair like mine so I ignored my own senses to hurry along. I was fascinated by this stranger who has been so nice to me even though he doesn't know my true nature. I saw a mountain of rocks and a large house in the Olympic Peninsula; it looked as if rich humans lived here, not civilised vampires. I was anxious about meeting them because I would expect them to be just as evil as the vampires in Austria. I looked at all the elements, the great interior design and shapes; it was glorious so he opened the door with his keys. I didn't know what was going to happen as I am going to enter a new environment. The house was wonderful with antique objects and blended colours around the place. I stayed close to Jasper because I was afraid of the possibility of being hated by them. I went upstairs with my duffel bag as he handed it to me. I was listening from a wall.

I saw a lot of people come from different angles of the house. They all had pale skin and golden eyes; couple was smiling at me so I scoffed at them in my mind. The lady had caramel blonde and brown hair while she was with a man with pale blonde hair. Watching from the wall hasn't been easy; I saw a guy with auburn hair with a small girl who looked like a pixie with her short black hair, they seemed comfortable with each other. On the other hand the third couple that were in the space seemed full of themselves as a muscular guy with dark brown curls was in the arms of a very beautiful girl with golden blonde hair and a great figure. It seemed that my fear of them was getting smaller as I saw another guy, this time he had copper-brown hair and his eyes were darkening when he caught sight of me so I hid, his mate looked confident but her mahogany hair was neat.

_Frank _

I saw the strange girl looking up in the banister, it was strange that she seemed peaceful and kind to not have hurt us like some other people have before, it was tense because Carlisle was concerned about the number of humans going missing today in the news, was it a vampire attack, no way, that sounded silly. I was sure that this girl wasn't going to hurt us, is she was; it seems that she was more powerful than any of us. I hated the expression on Alice's face as it told me that this girl was no good, Rosalie's thoughts were strangely positive as she wanted this new darker girl to be her best friend, Emmett, Edward and Bella said nothing which was scary because it would have made the poor girl feel intimidated by them. Her face was goddess like, hair like violet smoke, eyes like fire and the nature of an innocent creature that wants to be loved. I snuck away from the others of the family to go to see her. I knew it was no good to cross strangers if they are in clans. I was not afraid of her considering that she looked friendly and awkward. I was walking, thinking about how I was going to help this time. Esme took me in when I was turned by my dad's evil vampire girlfriend, she took care of me and I was part of the family. I had brothers and sisters that cared about me.

_Raven_

I was wearing black linen clothes, walking around the room to see if anything sparked by interest around here. I knew my looks would have intimidated a lot of them. The way I dressed and walked seemed that I was a hunter; maybe I was too shy to even meet them straight away because I was tired. I still see glimpses of my past over my shoulder so the obsession had to stop. I could still feel Kane in my heart. I was sitting on the bed. Kindness was not a quality that had coming from an evil royal family; it was the quality that was shown to me or acted upon. I feel grateful for being here but the family seem to be avoiding me because they might have already made up their minds about me. I was lying down on the bed, it was soft, it's fuzzy feelings grasped onto me. I heard a knock at the door so I opened it to the guy with auburn hair.

"Don't be hasty?" he said softly

"Who are you?" I replied

"I live here"

"This is my room"

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you"

"It's OK"

"Frank Platt but most people call me Frankie"

"Raven Lake Moonstone"

"I like it"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"A lot of negativity

"You don't even know me"

"I want us to be friends"

"Go away"

"I can tell you about them"

"Go on"

"Rosalie, the blonde girl doesn't like competition and Emmett, the muscly guy loves a challenge"

"The older couple"

"Carlisle is compassionate and Esme is very loving"

"The girl that is with you"

"Alice can be over friendly and annoying sometimes"

"What about the couple in the corner?"

"Edward and Bella, don't say anything funny or sensitive"

"Good night Frankie" I said as I closed the door harshly in his face


	3. Chapter 3

I was pacing up and down of my room, looking into the midnight sky; the winds were harsh as the black sky. Frank Platt was nice but a little too nice. I was staring at a stuffed black bear sitting on the bed with its cute beady eyes and goofy smile with a small t-shirt saying 'I love you'. I had to shake off these feelings in my head. L was in tears, watery liquid flowing out of my eyes, the tears of missing Lulu. I didn't have the courage to tell Lulu that I loved her with these emotions battling inside of me. I was still wearing the black linen clothes, it felt soft against my pale white skin and I walked towards my bed, getting all nice and comfy. The covers were soft and heavy, just like back home. I turned the lights off as the bedside lamp was on. I started to feel snug in the bed until I sensed a presence, cold, chilling fingers holding my shoulders, leaving me feeling relaxed as I sat up to see that Jasper has been playing tricks. I was embarrassed to be alone with him as I would start having dreams about him embracing me at night.

"What is this?" I asked

"Relaxing your senses" Jasper replied

"I won't _feel_ anything"

"You just deny your emotions which makes it hard for you to trust anyone"

"Frank came to me"

"I told him not to"

"Why"

"It will scare you"

"Why"

"They are itching to meet you Raven" he said as his liquid amber eyes were fixed on me, making me feel weak and submissive

"You have such beautiful eyes for a man"

"Can I embrace you in my arms?"

"Why"

"I want to get closer to you"

"You've only known me for a few hours"

"I can't help but not stay away from you"

"Are you obsessed?"

"I'm just interested in you

"It's a long day

"They really want to meet you"

"No more creeping into my room at night"

"I can't promise that"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable"

"I just want you to know you can trust me"

"Good night"

"Good night sweetheart" he said as he kissed my cheek softly, so close to my lips that I didn't want it to stop

The next day

_I was shaking, sweating and panting heavily as I was trying to escape Jasper Hale's soft grasp, he was holding me in his arms calmly, whispering 'I love you' repeatedly, it was a beautiful nightmare I never wanted to end . _

_13:00 _

I was awake. Staring into the beige coloured celling being reflected by the afternoon sun. I got out of bed; into the bathroom to clean up. I was cleaning the bed I slept in. I got out of the room to go downstairs. I was being started at by the Cullen family; their expressions were welcoming and somewhat delighted. The atmosphere of the room was tense and imitating. I grabbed a cup of blood from an empty space so I drank it down. I looked around to see how clean they were, spotless like everywhere else in the house.

"You seem comfortable" Esme said lovingly

"I'm grateful" I replied

"You don't seem like the killing type"

"I don't like to talk about my past"

"It's alright, it's usual to be named after the black bird" Carlisle said as he complimented my name

"Where are you from?" Alice asked

"Austria"

"I apologise for Alice's tendency to be nosey" Rosalie said bitterly

"Why"

"She's a physic"

"What's your special power?"

"My beauty of course"

"How arrogant"

"You look creepy and dark" Emmett said curiously

"Don't be rude"

"I'm only asking"

"Jasper said she was a cold one"

"It's OK; I take it as a compliment"

"What's going on?" Frank exclaimed as he joined the family for somewhat breakfast

"Emmett's being rude to our new guest"

"Really, how low"

"I was only complimenting her usual looks"

"At least be diplomatic about it"

"I'll be outside if you need me"

"Don't be offended"

"I'll be the civilised one here"

I was in my room getting out of the linen clothes and into a navy blue outfit and my grey coat. I rushed out of the window to jump into the forest. My family ring had always kept me safe from burning in the sun. I was taking a stroll through the forest; it was great to get out of the house before something erupted. I was quite cold; walking all on my own, the dampness in between my shoes was annoying so I started running, and the full power of speed was my most important tool to be surviving at the moment. Edward and Bella were in the forest hunting. I was watching out of interest. They didn't mind my presence as they knew I was no harm to them and I only wanted a second chance in being a vampire. The sense of the coldness piercing through my coat and into my skin, it was freezing but I didn't want to give up my little trek. I was still standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

"I read your mind" Edward said coldly

"How" I replied

"Your intentions are no harm to my family

"Why are you out here?" Bella said nicely

"Taking a stroll"

"Be careful"

"I will"

"It's going to rain soon so don't stay too long"

"I won't"

I was running until I reached a nearby cliff. I was sitting on it. Meditating through my inner life force, the calmness and silence relaxed me. The meditation lasted six hours as I longed for my time to myself. The thunder growled, lightening was nowhere at sight, it was sensible for me to be looking like a dummy with only the trees and waves to talk to, heavy whispering were in my ear as I put my hands over my ears to stop the voices from saying bad things about my future. I started running as fast as a dart to a target. The forest had a set of pathways to go through so I went with my gut instinct. Blazing heavy rain gushed out of the heavens, jumping from tree to tree with the rain soaking every part of me; the sky was starting to change from the dark grey to sunset pink. I jumped from a branch to my window. I got inside, closed the window as the rain was settling a little. I had to get into the bathroom quick. When I finished showering; I put all my wet clothes into a holeless laundry basket, put on deep pink clothes made of silk. My hair was dry, silky and lovely; I realised that all of lights were off. I was watching the pink-orange sky transforming into midnight blue with little white stars all over, the rain stopped after sunset. I went out of my room to see that lot lamps were on. I was walking through the dark hallway to get to Jasper's room. As soon as I opened the door, he was lying on his bed reading _Wuthering Heights_; it was interesting the look on his face when I walked in, closing the door and standing there, my fingers through my black hair as I was nervous in seeing him. His golden eyes were putting in a trance. I went over to sit next to him, nosily looking inside the book.

"Haven't seen you all day?" Jasper said kindly

"Been busy meditating" I replied

"Talking to yourself on the cliff"

"I wasn't talking to myself"

"I was only joking"

"You almost scared me"

"You are easily scared"

"I'm being hunted"

"OK, I'm sorry"

"You never said anything to me this morning"

"I was thinking"

"About what"

"You"

"Why"

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Why"

"I want to know"

"You are tense"

"So"

"You need to relax"

"I feel uncomfortable about it"

"Why"

"I haven't been touched since Jason"

"Don't be worried, I won't hurt you"

I didn't know what was on Jasper's mind when he started rubbing his cold, cool hands on my deltoid area, shoulders and back, it was the best thing I worries as I was still thinking about Kane. The feeling of sparks flying between us wasn't what I wanted. I trust him more than anyone else in this house. I let myself go by letting Jasper touch me in a way I wouldn't let Kane, was this destiny or was it an awkward moment I wanted. _'Can I kiss your neck?'_ He whispered. _'Yes'_ I replied ridiculously without even knowing what I was getting myself into; he pressed his ice cold lips onto my shoulders, kissing them and the back of my neck. I've never felt this kind of endearing pleasure and sexual attraction before. I was destined to love him but my other side didn't want this to happen because it wasn't right. His lips were inches away from mine, he pressed them against mine. I didn't want to know what was next.


	5. Chapter 5

I have an ultimatum to make in order to protect the Cullens from being exposed of stay here for my own selfish good. I left my bag on the ground. I had a choice to make between love and peace; it seems selfish to discourage Jasper's feelings of love for me to save his family from an angry mob of humans. I rushed out of the house. Through the forest without regret; I looked back at the house for the last time as it will be the last I will see of Forks all together to go back to the evil life I wanted to get away from, it seemed that leaving made me sad again, moving from one place to another is hard but to save our existence, it must be done. I was stalking through the forest at night as always in the day. I missed Jasper the most from the house as we shared something special, he made me feel loved for once. Kane emerged from the clearing with a smile on his face while having a red rose in his hand. Kane held my hand as we were walking through the forest.

"I'm glad you made the right choice" Kane said deviously

"I only wanted to protect them" I replied

"I only got you back is to help us right"

"What about us?"

"There is no us anymore, just me and Millie"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"To get you on my side Raven, you are so in love with me"

"I knew it. I had to hope for us getting back together"

"I still love you"

"How pathetic of you?"

"Its how I feel"

"Why not stay with the blonde one?"

"I don't know" I started to cry

"He sure loves you and cares"

"I'm leaving" I said as he tugged onto my hand, the grasp was hurting me

"You are not leaving"

"Just leave me" I cried as I pushed him away with my strength

I was hurt, broken and stupid again. I was running away from the boy I once loved and cherished for most of my life then he turned away. I see more vampires running after him so I had to follow, it was terrifying to see. I was on a tree, jumping from one to another, it was Alice from what I could see. I jumped onto the ground to see more. Kane was gone and the Cullens were going home. My heart was escalating fast so I felt the ru0sh of blood to my head after the events. I know now that Kane didn't care about me, only for my powers and nothing more. I was wearing the same clothes when I killed his assassin. I was running to the meadow, it was shining in the moonlight, the light was white and bright, and there was a tent so I got inside. It was cosy and warm with black pillows and blankets. I felt like I was in a good place to hide. Suddenly I saw a figure approaching the tent, it made my blood rush. As scary as it was I felt that this person wasn't going to hurt me. Jasper. I looked away from him because I was ashamed of myself for not even thinking about his feelings other than myself, it was selfish but I wanted to save him because I loved him within. I was an idiot for following Kane and his sweet words.

I was almost close to Jasper last time we were alone together in his bedroom; the way he was around was unlike any other time that Kane was with me; it was a cosmic connection pulling us together. The gentleness of his eyes made me feel even guiltier for leaving him for Kane. I was deeply in love with Jasper so I had to bury my feelings so his family wouldn't see me as a weak girl. The moonlight was bright on the tent. I looked him in the eyes, it was almost a reflection on my heart and knowing this could be my last chance in love.

"You lied to us" Jasper said bitterly

"I had to think about it" I replied

"You were leaving with distorted heart"

"I'm sorry about it"

"You led us into killing him"

"Really and his friends"

"Them too"

"Yes and Raven. I care about you, don't ever think no one loves you"

"It has to be true" I said as he kissed my hand gently

"I forgive you"

"Why"

"I know you are good inside" he said as his fingers were brushing my cheek

"It's hot anyways" I said as I removed by coat to reveal a black top with sequins all over it

"You look beautiful" he said as he took the scrunchie out of my hair to allow it to flow, he was touching my arms with his fingers

"Why"

"Let me"

"What"

"Give you the best experience of your life"

"Well, I don't know…." I said as he had his hands on my face then he kissed me right on my lips

I gasped for air, drawing away from Jasper; he was close to me, kissing my cheek. I was melting weakly, couldn't be able to resist it. I was in his arms with my hand on his face, caressing his bare marble skin, clothes were everywhere, and the feeling of seeing him unclothes was embarrassing as he saw me uncovered. There were a lot of kisses planted on necks then smooth chests. I sighed; gasping as Jasper's touch burned all of my feelings for Kane away, his tongue trailing down my chest made the nerve endings to my body tingle. I was caressing him with as many kisses I could give him; his arms were pulling me closer to him, the tension between us got me inside of him. the endless sweet kissing on my arm were prominent as I sat on his knees, my hair on one side as he was kissing my neck, going down my spine sending the chills, causing me to shake rapidly, his fingers trailing down my hips, raising gossebumps on its path then I was lying down on my right side looking at the blanket. His hands were below my hips, the soft blanket was cosy, like a fire place at winter. At the heat of the moment, Jasper kissed my lips again, his fingers brushing my neck. I sat up with the blanket on my chest, turned around to feel the softness of the tent; he intentionally bit my neck, not to hurt but to pleasure me. I was tired as I fell asleep in his arms. His fingers were running through my midnight black hair, smoothing it down. I was at peace, no fear but happiness and tranquillity. 'I love you Raven' he whispered until I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, dawn was lovely; the sun was shining on the tent. I was slowly waking up in the arms of Jasper Hale, the vampire I fell in love with by accident, it seems that I feel more relaxed and more in tune with my inner emotions. All the worries have gone. After getting up we are fully dresses then got out of the tent standing in the meadow where the sun was shining on both of us, he sparkled as there were little diamonds inserted into his skin, it was beautiful to see up close, the light was bright enough for me to see his face; he kissed my cheek. _"I had the best night of my existence" _he thought as he cuddled me in his arms. _"I've never been this happy"_ I replied back to his thought. I started to feel nervous, anxious and horrible inside for no reason, it must be my vampire powers playing up on me, what it would be. I went underneath the sycamore tree then he laughed as I smiled for the first time in a long time. For it was not into my ear you whispered but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed but my soul.


End file.
